Recueil d'OS
by nightmare of Minoru
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur Eren/Rivaille, Rivaille/Erwin, Berthold/Reiner et Armin/Jean.


**Je tente un recueil d'OS uniquement sur Shingeki no kyojin qui se passera pendant le manga/anime, sans période précise. Le but étant de mettre nos pairings préférés dans des situations comiques ou mignonnes sans se prendre la tête. Je ferais principalement du Eren/Rivaille et du Jean/Armin même si j'ai quelques idées de Berthold/Reiner et Rivaille/Erwin. **

**Ces OS ne se suivront généralement pas ( je préciserais en cas contraire), vous pourrez donc lire dans l'ordre que vous voulez, uniquement celles qui vous intéressent, exct.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review en partant :3.**

**Quand Eren fait du pied à Rivaille**

Eren avait tout préparé. La petite table ronde au milieu de la pièce était en bois massif et ornée de pétales de pâquerette blanches. Il aurait bien évidemment préféré des roses mais il avait été impossible dans trouver ne serais-ce qu'une seule dans tout le district de Trost. De toute façon il se doutait bien que le commandant Levi Rivaille n'aimait pas les fleurs. Mais il restait un infime espoir à Eren que l'atmosphère légèrement bucolique de la pièce le fasse changer d'avis. Ce soir, il avait mis le paquet. Ce soir, il allait demander à son supérieur de sortir avec lui.

Bien sur, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Le commandant était un véritable tyran et son sadisme ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Mais Eren était un homme déterminé et borné ( au plus grand malheur de ses coéquipiers). Pour une fois il allait mettre cette énergie dans une mission totalement différente: conquérir l'homme qu'il aimait depuis deux mois. Comment pouvait-il espérer reconquérir un tiers du pays s'il n'était même pas capable d'avoir un mec ? Il soupira et posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume. La table était simple mais belle, il espérait sincèrement que Rivaille prenne le temps de le remarquer. Les deux assiettes étaient positionnées l'une en face de l'autre, toute deux en porcelaine. Il était fier de sa table. Elle était belle sa table. On ne pouvait qu'aimer sa table. Une angoisse sourde lui serra soudainement l'intérieur des entrailles alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Le voilà ! Eren bondit de sa chaise qu'il remit aussitôt en place puis essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. Une fois qu'il eut soufflé deux fois pour se donner contenance il ouvrit la porte.

Rivaille était splendide. En fait, il était tout simplement habillé normalement, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Pourtant Eren manqua de laisser échapper un filet de bave. « C'est pas normal d'avoir un derrière pareil... » pensa t-il en se forçant à relever les yeux sur son visage. Celui-ci lui fit froid dans le dos. Rivaille, en plus de porter ses vêtements habituels arborait la même expression à la fois blasée et meurtrière qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il le frappait. Merde, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Comme pour le contredire, Rivaille s'avança dans la chambre et prit place sur l'une des deux chaises.

- C'est joli, ponctua t-il d'une voix froide, relevant son regard transperçant vers l'hôte.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Un compliment ! Peut être que tout se passerait bien finalement... D'un pas presque dansant il rejoignit sa petite cuisine pour amener le plat. Il avait miraculeusement réussit à préparer un plat à base de carotte, lui qui était un piètre cuisinier. Intérieurement, il pria pour que Rivaille aime son plat... Le commandant était capable de le jeter par la fenêtre...de préférence lui avec le plat. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il servait. L'expression de Rivaille ne changea pas. De plus en plus inquiet, Eren jeta un regard rapide pour s'assurer que les fenêtres étaient bien fermée. Dieu merci, c'était bien le cas. La jeune recrue put donc prendre place en face de son futur amant ( ou meurtrier...).

S'en suivit un silence particulièrement long. Eren se racla la gorge, une fois, puis une deuxième fois avant de croiser le regard haineux de son invité, ce qui le fit taire aussitôt. Il était mal à l'aise...Beaucoup trop mal à l'aise... Alors il se contenta de manger en silence. Rivaille avait presque finit son plat, sans se plaindre. C'était positif ! Entraîné par cette idée, Eren décida de booster la situation. Lentement, il leva son pied et le posa à côté de celui de Rivaille. Son supérieur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Se mordant les lèvres, presque avec précision, Eren le bougea jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. La réaction de Rivaille ne se fit pas attendre, il glapit.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, surprit de cette réaction. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce son sortir de la bouche de son commandant. Adorable était le mot qui le caractérisait complètement. Il sourit, attendrit, et se sentit pousser des ailes.

- Commandant...voulez-vous sortir avec moi ? demanda t-il en bougeant une nouvelle fois son pied, caressant toute la longueur du mollet.

La réponse vint aussitôt. Rivaille bondit de sa chaise et se pencha violemment sur la table. Rougissant, Eren ferma les yeux et attendit le baiser...qui ne vient jamais puisque Rivaille décida de lui plonger le visage dans le reste de son assiette. Sa respiration était forte, presque saccadée. Le commandant cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits, regardant avec stupeur la scène en face de lui. Finalement, il répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Oui, souffla t-il du bout des lèvres. D'accord.

Alors Eren, la tête toujours plongée dans son assiette, sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Super ! lâcha t-il alors que le son était à moitié étouffé par les restes de carottes.

Il sentait qu'il allait avoir une vie heureuse avec Rivaille... mais particulièrement difficile.


End file.
